Move to the Music
by webeta123
Summary: The classic Fiyeraba arranged marriage, in a slightly different way...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is an all new story. The plot line is a bit used considering this is a Fiyeraba arranged marriage story but I think the way its written is new so I'm going to try it. Keep in mind I have no idea how script form is used so please be honest if I totally screw something up. Thanks in advance and read!**

_[As audience enters they see on stage a large family tree, detailing the Tiggular line. A single spotlight is shone on the name: Fiyero Tiggular]_

_[The family tree is rolled up, as tango music fills the air]_

_[Enter FIYERO]_

FIYERO: Fae! It's time for our dance lesson.

_[Enter ELPHABA]_

ELPHABA_(wearing traditional Vinkun garb)_: Sorry, Glinda forced me to change.

_[The two begin to dance, teasing the other with their moves. They moved closer to the other until they were inches from a kiss. They froze.]_

_[Enter GLINDA]_

GLINDA_(still in dark)_: Can I get a light please? _(lights move to spotlight Glinda)_ Thank you. Now. This is not where this story begins. This story begins not quite two years ago…

_[All three people rush backstage as the stage changes. A vanity now is on stage. ELPHABA comes back on stage wearing a robe with her black hair thrown behind her. She sits at the vanity as she begins to braid her hair tightly.]_

_[GALINDA comes on stage and looks scandalized at ELPHABA's work on her hair]_

GALINDA: ELPHIE! Let go of the hair.

ELPHABA_(lets go of hair and puts hands in air)_: Galinda! Do not do that! You are going to give me a heart attack.

GALINDA: I am sorry Elphie, but is a crime against nature to put this beautiful hair in that hideodious braid.

ELPHABA_(rolls her eyes at her friend's dramatics)_: Fine Ms. Hair Expert. Do my hair.

_[GALINDA lets out large squeal]_

ELPHABA_(clutches ears in pain)_: You need to have a warning sign for that thing. Or at least a patent pending.

GALINDA_(rolls her eyes)_: Oh please. _(begins to work on ELPHABA's hair)_, I would kill to have your hair.

_[ELPHABA's eyes widened and looked at GALINDA through mirror in horror]_

GALINDA_(realizing her fluke)_: Oh no no no I wouldn't kill you. It's a figure of speech Elphie…so. Are you excited to meet your soon-to-be hubby?

ELPHABA_(looks bored at conversation turn)_: No I don't the guy other than his name. Prince Fiyero Tiggular.

_[GALINDA's eyes go wide as does her mouth, ELPHABA turns in her seat and shuts her friend's mouth before a bug goes in there]_

GALINDA: You are marrying _the _Fiyero Tiggular?

ELPHABA: Is his name supposed to mean something?

GALINDA: Only that he is the most scandalicious man in Oz!

ELPHABA: So he's a brainless idiot with a crown.

GALINDA: Actually no. He has an IQ of like 100.

ELPHABA: So it's better than your 80. _[GALINDA pulls one section of ELPHABA's hair] _OW!

_[Across the stage, FIYERO enters, already wearing a party suit, with BOQ following behind. The boys do not acknowledge the girls as the girls don't, the girls pantomime getting ready on the left side of the stage.]_

FIYERO: Do I really have to go to this thing? Why would I want to go to a stupid debutante ball?

BOQ: Because, your soon-to-be wife is being debuted.

FIYERO: Do you know her? Elphaba Thropp?

BOQ: Yeah. She was in the same play group as me when we were kids.

FIYERO_(sits on chair and motions for BOQ to sit in other)_: Come on give me details oh best buddy of mine.

BOQ_(gives FIYERO weirded-out look)_: You are desperate aren't you?

FIYERO: Yes, yes I am. So come on please?

_[A screen comes down as BOQ begins to talk]_

BOQ: OK. She has green skin.

_[A green blob is now on the screen as FIYERO stares into space, clearly deep in thought]_

BOQ: Are you ok?

FIYERO: Yeah, I'm just picturing her in my head. Go on.

BOQ: OK she has long black hair, sort of a midnight kind of black

_[Black is now mixed into the green]_

FIYERO: OK body structure?

BOQ: Uh…hourglass. Sort of on the lean side.

_[An hourglass body is now on screen with long black hair on the head.]_

FIYERO: Eyes?

BOQ: Brown. No…more of a cocoa color.

_[The woman's face now has brown eyes staring warmly out]_

FIYERO: Fashion sense?

BOQ: Gotten better since she became friends with Galinda Upland but most sticks to modest dresses.

_[The body now has a long black dress on with slight ruffles at the end. The dress has a high neckline and long sleeves. A blonde is pictured next to her.]_

FIYERO: IQ?

BOQ: Like 160

FIYERO: That's genius level!

BOQ: She is!

FIYERO_(impressed)_: Having someone who can hold an intelligent conversation? Thank you!

_[The woman now carries a book in one of her arms]_

FIYERO: Friendly?

BOQ: If you're on her good side, which few people are. I'm glad I'm one of them.

_[The woman now carries a distinct frown. FIYERO continues to manipulate the picture in his mind. He adds the blue diamond tattoos she would get, which gave her a more exotic look. He lowers the neck line to a slight V-neck, still conservative.]_

_[FIYERO nods his head at the thought of this woman being his wife]_

FIYERO: I can live with that.

**End Chapter. So this is just the first scene, I'm still working out some of the kinks in the plot line. So yeah. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next scene/chapter. **

_[The scene changes as faint dance music and clapping from off-stage are heard.]_

_[Enter FIYERO from left]_

FIYERO: Oz what did that maid say, third door to the right? There's no door here! _(runs right)_

_[Enter ELPHABA from right]_

ELPHABA: I'm late! Frex is going to kill me! _(runs left)_

_(The two collide center-stage)_

FIYERO: Oh sweet Oz, I am so sorry.

ELPHABA: Don't worry about it. I'm the one who wasn't watching where she was going.

_(FIYERO extends a hand to ELPHABA)_

FIYERO: Let me help you up.

_[When their hands connect, they jerk them apart, as though shocked. ELPHABA pulls herself up. An awkward silence lingers.]_

FIYERO: You wouldn't happen to know where the ballroom is do you? I really want to see the debutantes.

_(ELPHABA mock-bows to FIYERO)_

ELPHABA: Well, part of your wish has come true. I am one of the debutantes for this evening.

_(FIYERO mock-bows back)_

FIYERO: It is a pleasure to meet a debutante of your beauty and grace.

_(ELPHABA lightly blushes, giving a purplish tint to her cheeks.)_

ELPHABA: Thank you. Don't you notice something…unusual?

_(FIYERO looks over ELPHABA. He sees her bright chocolate eyes, her beautiful dark blue dress and her dainty white shoes. He finally notices her emerald skin)_

FIYERO: Hmm…your eyes are brown?

ELPHABA: Your either being mean or stupid I can't tell which.

FIYERO: Ooh! Thanks!

ELPHABA: I'm sorry, it's just…I'm used to people making…comments about my skin.

FIYERO: I think it's beautiful

ELPHABA: Thank you. Let's get going, my father is going to kill me if I don't get there in time. _(They walk off stage as the scene changes again)_

_[An oak door is now shown]_

ELPHABA: This is where I come in. I know this will sound stupid but could you please be my escort?

FIYERO: I would be delighted.

_[As the door opens the stage turns and a large group of people are on the other side]_

DOORKEEPER: Introducing Miss Elphaba Thropp and Master Fiyero Tiggular.

FIYERO_(turns to ELPHABA): _You're Elphaba Thropp?

ELPHABA_(turns to FIYERO)_: You're Fiyero Tiggular?

BOTH: YOU'RE MY FIANCE?

**[End Scene]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I'm not going to be too evil. Here is the next scene. Thx to everyone who's reviewed thus far!**

_When we last left our characters_

_FIYERO(turns to ELPHABA): You're Elphaba Thropp?_

_ELPHABA(turns to FIYERO): You're Fiyero Tiggular?_

_BOTH: YOU'RE MY FIANCE?_

**And now on with the story!**

_(ELPHABA speeds away from FIYERO at this discovery)_

_(FIYERO shakes himself from his amazed shock and runs after her)_

FIYERO: Elphaba wait!

ELPHABA: What!

_(Without thinking, FIYERO pulls ELPHABA into a kiss.)_

_[Writer's note: There is a feud going on between Munchkinland and the Vinkus at this time. The reason that Boq and Fiyero are such good friends is because when Boq was ten he was sent to the Vinkus to be a servant for the Royal Family to bring in some money. Boq is considered Vinkun, though he is originally Munchkin. The marriage is so that the feud can finally end. Gillikun is neutral.]_

ELPHABA_(blinks several times.)_: WHAT THE HECK!

FIYERO(_looks surprised by ELPHABA's outburst)_: That's usually what engaged people do.

ELPHABA: I know that! It's just…I've never been kissed before so it took me by surprise.

FIYERO(_relaxes at her words)_: Oh. I thought…I thought you thought it was bad. It's just I wanted to catch up with you and try and tell you that I…mumble mumble.

ELPHABA: Excuse me?

_[Enter SHELL, ALZKABAR, and FREX]_

SHELL: Father, you can not actually be thinking of making Elphaba marry that savage. No offense to you of course.(_nods to ALZKABAR, who gives him a cold glare)_

FREX: Shell this feud between the Munchkins and Vinkuns has been going on for to long. Don't you remember Nessa?

_[In the shadows, it shows a girl in a wheelchair being kissed by a taller man. We briefly see the all too noticeable Vinkun tan. The scene changes as another man, who is Shell's size, comes forward and shoots the first man. The scene changes again, this time it shows a body gently swinging on a rope, beside it an empty wheelchair.]_

_(SHELL flinches in rememberance)_

FREX: That's what I thought. Now where is Elphaba?

(_SHELL points to ELPHABA, talking to FIYERO, trying to find out what he wanted to tell her)_

ELPHABA: Come on. A little hint? Just a itty-bitty one?

FIYERO: Fine! I'll give you one. Give me your hand.

_(ELPHABA_ _places her hand in FIYERO'S)_

_[FIYERO moves her hand to his eye.]_

ELPHABA: I

_[FIYERO moves her hand to right over his heart]_

ELPHABA: Heart?

FIYERO: What does a heart usually symbolize?

ELPHABA: Love.

_[FIYERO moves her hand so that it is pointed to her]_

ELPHABA(_chokes on word): _Me?

FIYERO: I may not have known you long, but if we're going to be married, we could at least be in love while we do it.

ELPHABA: I think that is the most cliché thing you have ever said. _(Steps closer)_ but I think I'll get over it. _(kisses FIYERO)_

**[END SCENE]**

**Review pwease.**


End file.
